The story of bouked act IV
by Bouked
Summary: Rated ma for language, gore, and lemon. technically a cross-over because it isnt just a short reference. theme song for this act is Could have been me by the struts. the first act in the seres was infamous, the second was bleach, and the third was star fox.
1. prolague

Bouked was a chubby, light blue eyed gamer from the island of Maui who was called upon to protect the worlds he observed, he became a conduit, someone who can bend certain forms of matter to their will. However, after becoming a conduit, he had memories that were forcibly removed of someone important, all he could remember was a blue blot. After a few days, he went to meditate and found a mystical sword called a zanpakuto, the spirit of this sword was a standing five tailed red fox, who had three abilities, he could use the forms of swords he's clashed with, he can use the souls of the defeated as Allies, and he can store physical people in Bouked's world. Bouked soon found an ally, a mysterious spirit that possesses him when he needs more power. Bouked also learned to hollowfy, a technique to release an evil inside and to control it, the most potent power is called a cero, a red beam that can destroy almost anything. Bouked then conquered a race of robots in another dimension, he used their technology to build a huge ship that can follow him through the dimensions, a safe haven. Almost immediately he found a form called animis, where he turned into his spirit animal, his is a multiple tailed fox that grows a tail the more powerful he is. He visited the world of just cause and fell in love with a heavy air fighter called the G9 eclipse that he converted to spacecraft. He got a volt Warframe and inserted a ship ai named Ordis into the G9 eclipse He visited the world of bleach and found out how to fully hollowfy, he has to turn into an animis. He couldn't defeat a being called an arrancar, but when he fought one by the name of Szayelaporro Grantz, he was making a combination cero and he remembered the blue blot, with unparalleled passion, his true love. He returned to a place called the soul society and prayed to the mysterious spirit to help him, the spirit gave it's after life to help him and in return it gave Bouked an image from the future, that he immediately forgot. He then visited the world of star fox with his disguise broken, so he was human, and it was there where he found the blue blot, a beautiful blue vixen by the name Krystal. When he rejoined the team, him and the leader, Fox, battled for Krystal's affection, however when Fox discharged Krystal, Bouked went to comfort her and was successful in installing a safe return system on her fighter. A planet called Sauria came under attack and when she went down she teleported to Bouked's ship. When there she bought a gold ring with a giant blue Crystal to give to Bouked as an engagement ring.

Now, enough with the catch up


	2. Chapter 1 going to Hogwarts

Bouked

We stepped out of the vortex in the leaky cauldron, Krystal was disguised as a human. me and Krystal were holding a list of stuff to get. Harry approached and I told Krystal to follow my lead with my mind. "Hello." I said as I shook his hand. "My names Bouked and this is Krystal." "Hello, pleasure to meet you." Krystal said giving a little bow. "Whats your's?" I asked, Harry looked relieved that someone didn't think he was famous. "Harry Potter" he said. "Do you mind if we follow you, we don't know what we're doing." I asked. "No, I don't mind." he said. We went to Diagon alley and we got to our first stop, Gringotts. When we got to the counter, hagrid showed the key for Harry's vault and a letter. I came up. "Can you take us to the Zedoj safe, should be vault 1229." I asked. "Follow Griphook." the goblin said. We followed the others onto the cart. We went to Harry's safe first, then hagrid's, then ours. The door was huge and golden, We both knew as soon as we saw it we had to move quickly before anyone noticed the paw print on the left, we blocked the view easily. I knew Griphook saw it, but I knew he would be confidential. "This is a special lock, only they can access it." Griphook said. I looked at Krystal when we got to the door and gave her a nod, we put our hands on the pads and a orb on a stick called a security drone came out of the door and looked us over and went back in. The pads glowed and the door opened, much like Harry's, it was full of gold. We grabbed some gold and silver and bronze coins. And went to get our stuff. Harry went to get his robes but me and Krystal had special robes just for us, I didn't want to (yet), explain to some random person why my "friend's" robe wasn't going all the way down in the back, the disguise is advanced, but that was impossible. We got the parchment and quills and ink, and books. Me and Krystal met back up with Harry at Ollivander's. Harry went first and his wand was twins with Voldemort's wand, he left and it was just me, Krystal, and ollivander I asked I if he had anything new. "Well, I have two new ones, just came in." He said. He held up one and almost dropped it,. "this one is oak, unyielding, dragon heart string and 11 inches, it's peculiar because it has an electric current." He said, he gave me the wand and it energized me, thunder boomed with the reunion of zanpakuto and master. "Huh, it was clear a second ago." He puzzled. He showed Krystal the other one. "Acacia, flexible but strong, eleven inches, and the same dragon heart string as his, this one is peculiar too, I can feel fuzz with my hands, but not with anything else" he said. "You don't know these wand's real power do you, I asked if there was anything new for a reason, this is my weapon of choice hiding as a wand, it can do things wands can do but it's so much more, for example." I said "TRANSFORM!" we both yelled, Krystal's wand transformed into her staff. And mine into Ripka. We returned our wands to wands.

A few days later we went to King's cross station to get to Hogwarts, we got on the train last and joined Harry and his friend Ronald Weasley. Later, a red haired witch came and asked about another student's toad.

When we got to the school we had to go by boat to the entrance hall, when we started to wait I whispered to Krystal that there's a sorting hat and to ask it to go to gryffindor.

We filed into the feasting hall, in front of us was a hat on a chair, above was a spell cast on the ceiling that mirrored the sky, I noticed a shift in the sky, Ordis was in tactical orbit. When we sat down, Dumbledore called everything to order and made the announcements, a hallway of death on the third floor that sounded like a good way to sharpen my dungeoneering skills, the dark forest, Etc. Hermione was called first then Harry, then ron. "Zedoj, Bouked." the witch called, I got on the stool and the hat was placed on my head. "Hm, i'm confused, you have a very dark soul, but you are 11, there must be more to you than meets the eye." The hat puzzled. "You have every right to be confused, I am not eleven, I am thousands of years old, my soul is so dark because I needed to kill to save the masses, I jump around dimensions to help, to save them all." I explained. "And please put the other strange student who is not what she seems with me, she might tell you why." I asked and the hat shouted Gryffindor. I sat in front of Harry with an empty seat next to me. "Zedoj, Krystal." I set up an undetectable link between me and Krystal, I wanted to know for sure.

"Hm, you are so very strange, you don't seem to be human." The hat said. "Your right, Please put me with the last student." Krystal pleaded and the hat shouted Gryffindor. Krystal sat next to me. Food appeared, chicken, beef, pig, mostly meat to be honest, me and Krystal both prefered meat to vegetables and fruit anyway so. I suddenly felt someone enter my ring, I looked around and saw Dumbledore with glazed eyes, I elbowed Krystal and pointed with a chicken leg, she giggled and I said "Watch, we are so going to be called to Dumbledore's office tomorrow." When Dumbledore left my ring someone else entered, it was snape, Dumbledore had a smile, I didn't get a chance to see Snape's face. After dinner we followed the prefects, who seemed to be a type of honor-roll student, to the dorms, it was nice in there, a fireplace, several chairs and two staircases to the sleeping areas, one for both genders. Me, Krystal, Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat in the chairs in front of the fireplace, that's when Hermione finally noticed the ring, she didn't stare at it long enough, which was lucky for me because I had a plan for the reveal, Hermione would find out first.

"What's that?" Hermione asked. "Well, me and Krystal aren't eleven and we are both from another dimension, I go around the dimensions and help people, in fact, I met her just before coming here." I said, and then me and Krystal both said "It was love at first sight." "Anyway, she actually proposed to me."

The next morning that witch, who I found out was named Mcgonagall, came into the lounge. "I don't know what you two did, but you need to go to the headmaster's office." she said. We followed her there and went up the magical escalator and went in. "thank you Minerva, now, I would like to speak with these two privately." Dumbledore said. mcgonagall left. "So, do you know why I called you in?" Dumbledore asked. I pulled out a fingerprint scanner. "Yes, you have questions after entering my ring, put your finger on this." I said, the scanner activated, and poked his finger. "Sorry, most people i've asked to do that when I say that it's a blood sampler say no, most being scared of needles." I said.

"You see, i'm from another dimension and I met her recently, and as it turns out, she proposed to me, but i created the ring." I explained. I heard a beep to my left, and Dumbledore saw our true forms.

It was pretty uneventful until holloween


	3. Chapter 2 saving Hermione

Hermione

On Halloween eve I went to the bathroom to cry after overhearing Ron's thoughts about me when a troll bust into the room, I tried to be quiet, to hide, but it found me. Right before it attacked, two voices shouted behind the troll. "Transform!"

I saw Krystal jump on Bouked's hand and he gave her a leg up, she had a blue wooden staff in her hand and she put it in front of the troll's neck and held on, the troll tried to get her off, I noticed that Bouked disappeared and right in front of me was a 9 tailed red fox with white armor, the fox opened its mouth and shouted now in a deep muffled voice. Krystal dropped and in a flash the fox's mouth opened and a red beam came out and decapitated the troll, the armor crumbled away and I saw a new detail, a strip of white ran from the nose to the tips of each tail, then it wasn't a fox, it was Bouked! "Wait, you're an animagus." I said. "Yep, the white strip is what you can use to know that it's me, or the tails." He explained when I noticed that Harry, Ron, Dumbledore, and McGonagall had appeared. "I also wanted to tell them about that." He said. I knew that they were both good at magic, but I would never have guessed that either of them were that powerful. "Is Krystal a animagnus two?" I asked and they both gave a grin. "Who knows, maybe." He said. He wasn't telling me something, but I decided not to ask.


	4. Chapter 3 the Evil animis registration

Bouked

After saving Hermione, the news of my ability to turn into a red fox spread like wildfire, some people like Malfoy thought that it was unimpressive, others were impressed because I could even do it, but very few actually knew what I turned into and asked me how many tails I had, I always showed them the fun way by doing it, if only they knew what Krystal was, but that had to wait.

I knew Hermione had her first doubts about whether or not Krystal was human, it was deep in her subconscious, but it was there.

On christmas day I got one present, a blast shard from Cole. I knew Krystal was saving up a amazing gift for me. Harry got an invisibility cloak, and me and Krystal showed him our's.

A few days later, Harry woke me up at the middle of the night.

"Psst, Bouked you have to come see this." He whispered. We went to a random floor and found a mirror. "Look, it's my parents." He said, I saw nothing more then me and Krystal, this mirror shows what you most desire, and my only desire is to be with Krystal. "I just see me and Krystal." I said, but I felt a presence behind me, I grinned. "But I think Dumbledore can explain it better." I said as Dumbledore stepped out of the darkness. "Yes, the mirror of Erised shows one's greatest desires, if the happiest man in the world looked in, he would see himself, or the one he loves next to him." Dumbledore explained. "This is the last night the mirror will be here." Dumbledore said.

The next morning I got a letter at breakfast, my first letter at the school. I didn't have an organic owl, I had a very bad-ass looking mechanical one, that does a sound similar to Inception when it is delivering mail to me. BWOOOOOOONG! BWOOOOOOOONG! Everyone except me and Krystal freaked out, the thing swooped in with a flash of metallic feathers and glaring orange eyes, it landed on my shoulder and I took the letter from its beak. The letter was from the ministry, it wasn't one of those screamers, Malfoy was under the table, from the smell of it, my owl literally scared the shit out of him. "Sorry about that, that was mine!" I yelled mockingly with a huge grin. I opened the letter and it was a summons to register as an animagus. That day I went to dumbledore, who saw me as a resource, which means I had 24/7 access to his office, within reason of course. "Hey, can I take a day off on the 4th of january?" I asked. "Why do you need to take that day off." dumbledore asked. "I have to register as a animagus." I explained. "Ok, quick question before you leave, why does it sound so unnatural when you say it?" Dumbledore asked. "Because I know it by another name, animis." I said.

Registering as an animis is the worst. Think the DMV, then subtract every DMV in the nation and times the time it takes to register a car at the DMV by 3. I was lucky to get there early, because teleportation falls under the realm of science, there were no restrictions, the janitor looked pretty spooked. I had to tell them species, and symbols, at first when I told them the species, they did not believe that it existed so I told them it's something from Japan and they had to use a owl, luckily they used my owl, even then it took 4 hours, then I had to show them all the possible symbols, at least I had only three.

Closer to the end of the year, Harry woke me up and we all went to the hallway of death (me, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Krystal.) We were met with a cebures, a dog with three heads. It was asleep with a harp playing. "That will stop at any minute so we have to hurry." I got in the hatch last and it stopped playing, in surprize, I fell. I landed on a plant, I recognised the plant, and we can't move and Ron was squirming. "Stop, moving." I said, Ron kept squirming. "Fine, everyone cover your eyes." I said. When everyone blocked there eyes I uttered the spell. "Solace maxima!" An extremely bright light appeared and we fell through the plant. "Finite incantatem" I said. We continued and found a room with a whirlwind of keys with wings and a locked door, I brought my hands to my chest and pushed them to my sides and everything froze. "I love the power of the Beast time freeze technique." I floated up and inspected every key until I found it, rusty and silver with a broken wing. I grabbed the key, floated down, and put the key in.

The next room was a giant chessboard, I reached into a pocket on the inside of my robes and pulled out a small drone that looked like a chinese fan, I flipped it out, and it looked like a boomerang, in I threw it. "That is a searcher drone." I said, it fed me live strategic data. "Ron, the Knight, Hermione, Bishop, Harry, Rook, me and Krystal will be overwatch." I said as me and Krystal sat cross-legged on the side and I gave her a pair of tactical glasses. We took turns giving orders, surprisingly, after the first move, I found 645 different possible ways of ending the game with a win, the second turn, 256, third turn 1,958. "Harry, the king is wide open, we confused them." I said. "Checkmate!" He yelled at the king piece and it dropped its sword.

The next challenge was potions, there was fire as the next gate, and beyond that, a powerful dark force, Voldemort, the correct potion had enough for one person. "Harry, the correct potion is there, we have to turn back." I took the potion that could take us back and drank some and passed it around, we returned. A few days later, it was the final feast, but me and Krystal went with Dumbledore to talk to harry. He asked about the stone Dumbledore gave me. "I destroyed it, I have no use for such a curse." I said. At the feast, we celebrated the first house championship won by Gryffindor in a while, Dumbledore gave me a wink, he was planning something next year.


	5. Chapter 4 a room for me and Krystal

Bouked

This year we had to pick up tons of books by someone named Gilderoy Lockhart. I managed to buy the house across from Harry's, and saw an old ford flying to Harry's window. "Hey, Krystal, it's time to go, you packed?" I asked. "Yep." She said. "Ordis, land in cloaked mode." I said. Outside, in the backyard, a black shape landed and we boarded, it was black for the landing because we needed some way of finding it. We followed the old ford for about 2 minutes before I hailed them via the car radio. "And if you look to your left, you'll see two people flying an invisible jet, don't worry, we're just shadowing you to know where to go." I said. "And don't even try, you can hear me but I can't hear you." We got to the Weasley's house and I de-cloaked Ordis. I walked into the house and knew all hell was about to break loose. "I can't believe you took the car! Oh and hi Harry. And who are you two!" She said like a switch between calm and crazy. "I'm Bouked." I introduced myself. "And I'm Krystal, and we're friends with Harry." Krystal said. "Well, how did you get here?" She asked. "That, it was cloaked for the journey." I said as I pointed to the G9 eclipse. "Wicked." Ron said.

When it was time to go to Diagon Alley, we had to use something called the Floo powder network. I walked into the green fire first after Ron's mother threw the powder in, my mouth felt full, but it was the same as when I'm an animis. "Diagon alley!" I shouted loudly and clearly. It was much like conduit transport, a wild ride and I could feel the energy swirling around me until I landed in a fireplace at the Leaky Cauldron, I stepped out and gave an all clear to Krystal. She then appeared behind me, one by one they came through, except Harry. "Don't worry I'll find him." I said. I put my arms out and several white ribbons came from the ground, the Weasleys looked shocked, they could all see ghost. I noticed a red ribbon, but that's impossible. "Krystal, do you know who that red ribbon is?" I asked. She gasped and said "yes, that's Harry." "So what if his ribbon is red?" Ron asked. "It means that he's a soul reaper." I said and grabbed the ribbon and found his location, he was in the dark arts version of Diagon alley. I focused my dimensional powers and a portal opened up, I reached in and put my hand over his mouth and neck, and pulled him to our side. "Sorry I had to grab you by the neck." I said once the portal closed.

We met Hermione on the street and went to Gringotts, we still managed to keep the secret about Krystal's origins. When we went to get our books, I met Lockhart for the first time, and right away I knew he was a phony, a big fat phony.

At kings cross, me, Harry, Ron, and Krystal were last and before it was too late, the gate was closed. "Alright, Krystal, hold my hand, Ron, Harry clasp hands and link with Krystal, kinda like a monkey chain." I said. I took out a gold pocket watch and pressed the button. Time stopped. And everyone who was in contact with me was outside the loop. "Wicked." Ron said. "Grab your carts." I said as I ripped a hole in space. They went through, Krystal giving me a kiss on the way in and I followed, I closed the hole and resumed time, we ran for the train and got on. When we got to the platform, we were led down a different path than last year, to a bunch of carriages pulled by winged shadow horses. "Can you see the horses Krystal?" I asked. "No." She replied. "They must only be seen by those who have witnessed death first hand." I reasoned.

After the feast, we went up to the dorms and found a new door, it had pads like Gringotts, but they were color coded, not hand shape coded, a special room for me and Kristal to sleep in.


	6. Chapter 5 the second year

Bouked

The first night was great, we got so used to sleeping together, basking in each others warmth, we would not have survived one night in the normal boy/girl dormitories. On the first day that we went to Defence against the dark arts Lockhart let slip that he's good at memory spells. He let loose a cage of pixies, and while everyone was freaking out, I snapped my fingers while locking onto the pixies genetic signature. Each of them stopped moving, it was the same time stop move I used in the key room, only on a smaller scale. I went around the room and grabbed each one and shoved them into the cage, closed the door, and snapped again.

A few nights later, at the on one of the flights of stairs, I heard something, a primal voice chanting. "Kill, kill, kill!" I ran to where the sound was coming from and, to my relief, there was just Harry and the caretaker's cat in the room, the cat was frozen, but still alive. The caretaker, a mister filch attacked me. "You killed her, you killed her!" He yelled as I calmly raised my arms. "You have every right to believe that, but she's not dead, just frozen." I said. "I wish I was here to see what curse this was." Lockhart then said. If you saw my face, you would say that it looked like the meme where the guy turns around and looks pissed. I was brought out of Flich's grasp and walked over. "Mr. lockhart, would you like to elaborate what curse in particular could have caused this, after all, you are the defence against the dark arts teacher?" I asked. He took a second to think. "Well, i'm thinking the mongolian freeze curse." He replied. "Wrong, if that was so, 's cat would be deathly cold. Now, Snape, since you want to be the defence against the dark arts teacher, take in all the evidence and tell me what you think?" I said. He looked around and a look of dread spread across his face, a sign that he may have the answer. "Well, this could be the work of something that can kill you if you look at it directly." He said. "Correct, gorganized organisms as I like to call them, are the most likely suspect, however I don't know what being could have done this, nor can we evacuate the school, the creature behind this may be controlled, and i've felt voldemort's presence here since the beginning of school, somehow he's here, I would need more research on how this could be possible." I explained. "Then I shall give you full access to the restricted section." Dumbledore offered. "Think you." I replied, everyone looked shocked, except Krystal of course.

A few nights later, Hermione told us she was making a potion that will disguise us as anyone in Slytherin, Hermione had jacked one of the girls hair brushes, it was almost time, she had to brew it in a bathroom that is supposedly haunted, by a ghost that I had befriended in my first year. That day, I wanted to wait for Krystal outside this very bathroom when she told me to help a ghost in there, I went in and asked her if she wanted to move on, to forget the world that thinks she doesn't have feelings, and she said no, for she finally found someone who cares.

It took a month for the potion to finnish, I brought Krystal along, because I made a replica of the Slytherin girl's hair brush and let Krystal use it, and burned the original. Everyone walked out of the stalls different, except Hermione. "You guys go, me and Krystal will try to comfort her." I said. When they left I knocked on the door. "Don't look at me, i'm hideous." She said. "Well, we promise we won't laugh." I said. She opened the door and there, staring at me, was the face of my love. Me and Krystal couldn't hold it together and we burst into laughter. "Sorry, Sorry, You're not hideous, in fact that's the face I fell in love with." I revealed. She gave a delightfully confused look at the two of us. "Disguise off." Me and Krystal said simultaneously. To Hermione I grew and so did Krystal, and instead of two humans, she saw a human and a vixen.

"You can't tell anyone yet, I have a plan." I said. I did the the fake fingerprint scanner thing and she asked. "Does anyone else know about this." "Just Dumbledore and myrtle."

Harry and Ron returned and told us that it can't be Malfoy. It wasn't for nothing though.

I was on edge for the rest of the year, close to the end of the year, Ginny, Ron's only sister, was taken. "I shall go, and I think Harry should come with me." I said. We went into the chamber of secrets. When he calls the snake out, close your eyes.

Voldemort was there, he was draining Ginny, and after a talk with Harry he called the basilisk out. Harry closed his eyes and I pulled out a blindfold.

"Hah, you can't fight what you can't see." Voldemort yelled. "Who said I can't see." I said. It was true, I could see the snake, Ginny, in fact, I could see everything connected to the earth. I pulled out Ripka and got my mask on. The snake attacked and I shoved Ripka through the mouth and into the brain. I snapped a tooth off, at the same time, I noticed a change in Ripka. "How did I forget to tell you, I can take in what makes me stronger." Ripka said.

I took the book that was the origin of Voldemort's image and stabbed it.

That was the end of the year, the feast was good, and Harry freed a house elf. Me and Krystal returned to our house


	7. Chapter 6 the third year

When we went to get our stuff, I learned that a man named Sirius black had

escaped from Azkaban, I poured through the records, something about the witness reports of the incident that put him in jail didn't fit. On the train, me, Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Krystal got in a room with a guy who was passed out. "Pst, Bouked, I think he's a lycan." Krystal said. She was getting pretty attuned to the flow of magic, I could feel the same, and since you have a trace until 17, I'm more sensitive than the ministry. "Krystal, did you say lycan." Hermione asked, just then, I felt a chilling spiritual pressure, there were tons of hollow based creatures nearby, they were sucking happiness from all of us, one opened the door, Harry passed out, and the lycan shouted. "Expecto Patronum." A light appeared and banished the thing, the Codex popped up and showed me the name, a dementor, otherwise known as the guards of Azkaban.

"Hey, can you teach me, Harry and Krystal how to do that?" I asked, "yeah, that would be a good idea." He replied. "I assume you're the new defense against the dark arts teacher." I said. "Yeah, after that stunt you pulled, exposing lockhart's lies to the ministry." He said.

On the school grounds, I saw a shadow of a dog. "I'll be right back." I said as I ran in that direction, I leapt forward, and landed as an animis. The dog stopped, and I growled at it. "Who are you, and what is your business here?" I asked. "I'm Sirius Black, and you can't stop me." He said, but before he finished, he must have noticed that my posture had softened. "It's not safe here, follow me." I said, we went towards hagrid's place. "Isn't that the groundskeeper's hut?" He asked. "Yes, but if I show up in this form with anyone, he knows to trust them, besides, one of the teleportation pads that led to my ship is there, that will take you to safety, you don't need to be there long, just ask for a genetic disguise." I explained.

"Oh, hello Bouked, who's this?" Hagrid asked. "This is Sirius black, but don't worry, I think he's been wrongfully accused, he just needs the pad." I said. He stepped on the pad and I pushed the button with my paw.

I went to one of Harry's games, it was the wrong one because it was pouring. "Umbrellacas." I said when I went outside, an umbrella made of reishi appeared from my wand. At some point, Harry fell off his broom, I used a recon drone to track his broom, it flew into a tree, a tree that likes to punch stuff, in the face.

It wasn't very eventful until the night before the last day of school, me and Krystal had gotten really good at producing a patronus. I found out why something didn't make sense about the witness statements, one person noticed a blue rat with one toe missing and the ministry didn't think that was important, even though the paw that had a finger missing was the front one. We detained the one who's name was Peter Pettigrew, but professor Lupin had turned, and Pettigrew escaped. We ran from Lupin, normally, I would show no remorse to protect myself, however, because Lupin is such a good ally, there was nothing to do. I got split from Harry and Sirius. In fact, everyone went in different directions, I don't know where Krystal went.

When I got back to the school, I found Harry, Hermione, and Krystal standing around a time turner. "Dumbledore told you to save two lives huh." I said. I knew Sirius was captured, and his trial was rigged. Buckbeak, a hippogriff, had reacted to a threat, had a trial rigged against him, both were sentenced to death, and there's nothing that pisses me off more than an innocent man taking the hit, not by his own choice, but because of prejudice.

Before going back in time, Hermione told us the rules. I could understand the whole "not being seen" thing, but not the not being seen by myself, then again, my experience with time travel led to me saving my own ass several times. We went to save Buckbeak and after melting the chain I noticed that we weren't moving, I picked up a pebble and threw it at my own head. I turned around and I pointed at the front of the path. "Alright, it's time to go." the me in Hagrid's hut said. Harry saved himself and Sirius. It was an interesting year, I noticed a lot of dark magic had begun to swirl after Pettigrew escaped, but love magic was too, the next year will be when Krystal abandons the disguise, at twelve midnight, for unbeknownst to the teachers, next year's yule ball will be a blood moon ball. Legend has it that the blood moon choses two souls who are destined to be together, and I know it will chose me and Krystal, because it happened before, when we left dinosaur planet.


	8. Chapter 7 the beginning of my 4th year

Bouked

It was getting close, I told Hermione what was going to happen this year before getting off the train. I knew this year was gonna be the first triwizard tournament. Ron invited us to join him, his family, and Harry, at the Quidditch world cup, we went. The game was okay, but I was never fond of Quidditch, I was more of a off-road motorsport kind of guy. After the game, we heard a commotion outside. There was a large group of death eaters, some of them were holding up a family of muggles. My senses kicked into overdrive, they always do when I have a horde of enemies and some hostages. I knew I could break the hold the death eaters had on the muggles if I used a tractor beam, however, I don't think any of them are can fly a plane, only two vehicles with ship cephalons, with A,I, mine and Krystal's, both don't have tractor beams, but what if I called a ship to use the tractor beam and it dropped them in the G9 eclipse.

I did the action and successfully extracted the muggles, I knew the rules of engagement, capture, dont kill. "Transform!" I yelled. "Krystal, attack, don't kill." I told her. "Copycat, Amp!" I said as Rpika's blade rounded out and split into two prongs. I began the attack, aiming for legs and nuts, I managed to beat up enough of the attackers for the rest of them to fall back, and then I saw the dark mark, over the trees, where Harry was, i knew he was safe, but I have to get around to teaching Harry how to release his soul reaper powers.

When we got to school, Dumbledore revealed the goblet of fire, I knew my name would fly out of there. I never got around to put my name in there, so I was surprised when my name was spit out of the goblet, Dumbledore wasn't shocked, but he knows how old I really am, I went to the competitors room, and Harry followed, Dumbledore interrogated Harry, then went to me. "Did you put your or Harry's name in there?" he asked. "To be honest, I meant to put mine in there, but I forgot." I said, I knew Dumbledore knows that I wouldn't put Harry's name in.

I accidentally happened upon the first task, dragons, should be fun, I wonder which one I will get, hopefully, the one that can spit electricity, I would love to learn a thaum that makes me breathe electricity. They Weighed the wands. And we all passed.

On the day of the first task, we all picked from the bag, and I got the one I wanted. Krum went first, Depluer second, and I went third. I approached the great beast and turned my wand into Ripka and attacked. I underestimated the skill of this dragon, I couldn't beat the dragon in my current state, nor did I want to do it halfway, so I got on all fours, Dumbledore stood up, I changed and hollowfied, white armor formed around my body. I fired a cero and the dragon did a Shout for iron skin, the cero hit and the dragon remained unaffected, but iron skin only goes so far. I focused all my chi, the tips of my tails turned red and moved up, they combined and shot a red beam that I combined with my cero, the resulting beam disintegrated the dragon, the armor crumbled, I walked to the dragon and turned back into a human, I held my hand out and absorbed the soul, and got the egg.

Harry opened his egg in the dorm, and it screeched. I took out a water bottle and bended the water to my ears and I heard it, it was faint.

" _Come seek us where our voices sound, we cannot sing above the ground."_ Ok so mermaids. _"And while you're searching, ponder this: We've taken what you'll sorely miss."_ Ok, so I will have to find Krystal. _"An hour long you have to look, to recover what we took."_ At that moment Harry closed his egg, and I went to my room. "Ordis, at some point this year, I will do the thuam of unrelenting force, when I do, give me my warframe and archwing." I said. "Understood, operator."

At one point, McGonagall called the Gryffindor house together, to discuss the ball. "now , this year's Yule ball will be different than the rest, this year there will be an event known as the blood moon, do any of you know what this means?" McGonagall asked, i'm sure everyone thought that Hermione's hand would shoot up first, but mine was first. "The blood moon is also known as the moon of lovers, when the conditions are right, it's light will shine on the two who are destined to be together." I explained, everyone excepted Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Krystal looked shocked when they heard that come out of the mouth of a hardened bad-ass who slayed a dragon without the use of a sword.

It was hilarious what happened before the ball, me and Krystal obviously didn't need to ask each other verbally, but most of the school, including most of the teachers, didn't know that me and Krystal were together, including Malfoy. While I was sitting next to her at breakfast he asked her. "I, uhh, have had a crush on you since, uhh, I first saw you, so I was wondering if you'd like to be my date?" "Nope, i'm taken." She said. "What, by who?" he said, and I just raised my hand and gave a yo. "You'll pay for this." Malfoy said, he looked angry, but I could sense the fear, he knows he can't hurt me when i'm awake, but he doesn't know about the fact that the door to me and Krystal's room is designed to shock anyone who isn't an ally.


	9. Chapter 8 the Yule ball

Bouked

On the eve of the yule ball, I told Krystal how, from the blood moon dance on, there will be no more disguising ourselves. Krum and Hermione came out first, then the French student and her date, then Harry and his date, then me and Krystal. The band was, strange, but cool. The night was Christmas Eve, Krystal was planning something.

At midnight, the red shine of the moon filled the room, and it foucused, and searched for us, we turned off our disguises, the light found us and shined brighter, people stood back, in shock, for there Infront of theme was a human and a vixen who stands on two legs dancing together, destined to be together. When the light stopped shining, the ball was over and we returned to our room to sleep.

At around 4 that next morning, I began to stir, I wanted to go back to sleep so I kept my eyes closed. With earthbending, I could see Krystal in the corner, she was disguising her movements, knowing I'm awake, so I went back to sleep


	10. Chapter 10 the rest of year 4

Bouked

Cole had once again given me a blast shard, it was getting closer to the next task. That night I was given an interesting book by Mad-eye Moody, but I fell asleep while reading it, it was a very long book, a muggle book by the name of the last stand. But I knew when I woke up that I wouldn't fall asleep reading it.

When I woke up, Harry was waiting by the fireplace, waiting for Sirius, I found myself in a awkward position on the chair, I was curled up, then I noticed that my hands were black socks. I walked towards Harry. Harry was talking to sirius, I was weak, I didn't have the energy to talk. "Harry, who's that." Sirius said worried. "Oh, thats bouked." Harry replied while I gave a bow, Sirius has seen me in this form, but it was dark, and I hid my extra tails, forgetting to show them. I needed to save my energy, my wand was taken, someone cursed me into this form and took my energy, Hogwarts is in the middle of nowhere, and being in the middle of nowhere is not good if you're a conduit, I pointed to the door, and Harry went to it, I made a knocking movement with my paw, he knocked on the door. Moments later Krystal opened the door with her robes on. "What is it?" She said rubbing her eye. "I've been cursed into this form and drained, the person who did it stole my wand." I said with my mind. "Alright, let's go." She said, I asked Harry for the marauders map. "Why would you need it?" Harry asked. "Because his wand has a spirit, it wil show up as Ripka on the map." Krystal replied. We went and we found it in Mad-eye's room, very suspicious. Only a few more days. When we got to the dock, I couldn't see Krystal, my hunch was correct. The cannons fired, and I yelled the words. "FUS, RO, DAH!" Ordis swooped in without camo, and I jumped, the warframe and archwing were beamed to me. I landed in the water, and activated sonic sensors. "There." I said, I propelled myself towards her, on the way, a grindylow attacked me, while I was holding Ripka, now it has no head. When I found her, well, she was beautiful, A look of peace, i've never seen her face asleep but now I have. I cut her from her bonds and headed for shore. Right before the shore, I used my gravity boots to stick to the ground, I positioned myself in the same way I did the day I caught her, legs in my right arm, head in my left, and walked to shore. When her head breached the water she wrapped her hands around my neck, and I smiled at her. "Bouked wins first for a five minute extraction and a perfect execution of an ancient and forgotten technique known as a thuam shout." Dumbledore shouted. Sometime after me was krum, then depleur then harry, who was carrying Ron and depleur's sister, all three of them were amazed that I did the task in five minutes, I asked each one if they saw me, none of them saw me after we split up. Closer to the end of the year was when the third task started, a giant hedge maze, and Ordis said that there is a electric shield over the maze. We went in, and I got lost, there was a spell blocking my ability to use earthbending to see. Suddenly I found a powerful magic item, a portkey was nearby, It then disappeared. I put my wand to my neck and shouted. "Conectus!" Dumbledore could hear me now.

"Dumbledore, lower the electric shield spell, the trophy is a portkey, and Harry touched it."

The shield dissipated and I put my hands to the sky, and brought them down, lightning hit me and reversed itself, it brought me up and took me to where Harry was. I came down in front of a dangerous scene, Harry was being forced to bow to voldemort. "Kill him." Voldemort said calmly. I raised Ripka up in his transformed form and yelled. "Copycat bankai, Zabimaru." A giant bone snake appeared and I attacked, Blocking every death curse, when all the death eaters had fallen, Voldemort attacked with one of his own, and I used the beam, the beams hit, mine overpowered the green, voldemort went flying. Harry went to the portkey, and touched it. I did the conduit transport. "Dumbledore,Voldemort's back, in human form." I said when I got back. This was the point when things got dangerous, I was getting worried about Krystal's safety. I have now remembered a dream I had a the beginning of my time in the multiverse. I was flying through space in a craft that I now know is the arwing, I was following two craft that looked like beetles, they attack giant a giant set of blue letters that spelled true love, these symbolized Krystal, I defeated the ships but a snake shaped capital ship appeared and fired a green laser, I was woken up before the dust cleared. The snake shaped capital ship must have been Voldemort, I'm scared, I don't know what will happen, but I can't stop now, on my way here I met a Gelorum from a different timeline, she was a good guy, she told me that before I attacked the person who destroyed the multiverse, I had to find a motive, a good one.


	11. Chapter 11 Sending Delores to the pit

Bouked

I was contacted by a group led by Dumbledore, the order of the phoenix. We had gotten a new DATDA (defense against the dark arts) teacher, she was fat and wore pink robes, and she always eyes Krystal suspiciously, almost like she thinks Krystal will attack her.

On the first day of datda classes, she started to use book learning. I raised my hand. "Uhh, this is defense against the dark arts, what are we going to do, read voldemort to death." I said. "Watch your tongue boy, you don't know what you're talking about, besides, you-know-who is dead." She retorted. "It's bad enough that I have to teach a filthy, flea-ridden, ani-" She said aloud, I cut her off by grabbing her neck, I went ape-shit. "You don't know the meaning of dark, so let's teach you." I said, a scorpion like spine came out of my back and stabbed her in the lower back. "You are being sent to the Pit, you're sentence is one year, you will not be fed, nor will you be given water, you will be kept alive. However, due to the nature of the crime, you have been cursed, this means that you're spinal cord has been severed, and you're safety is not guaranteed, the person that you had insulted is well known and respected, even among the criminals, they know my wife well." I said in a deep voice. "When I get back, i'm gonna force you to write the phrase I will not date animals" she said. "Ten years." i said while dropping her into a hole that led to the Pit.


	12. Chapter 12 the pit

Umbridge

I couldn't feel my legs as I fell into a muddy hole in the floor of a jungle, I fell on my face and looked up, there was a mexican guy. "Who are you." I asked. "My name is Salazar, i'm in here for betraying Bouked, what are you here for." The man said. "I called his girlfriend a dirty, flea-ridden animal, I honestly don't see what the fuss is about." I replied. The man's posture changed. "You motherfucker, you can't say that, no wonder you're cursed!" he screamed, I was worried for my life, I went for my wand but it wasn't there.

The guards were coming over, they weren't human, they were holding something. It turned on and Bouked's face appeared. "Everyone, may I welcome Delores Umbridge, she has been cursed, can anyone besides Salazar say why?" the screen said. "If Salazar betrayed you and isn't cursed, then she must have insulted you in your face, and I took all the credit for defending Gondor " A white man with horrendously wavy hair said. "Close, but sadly no, she insulted Krystal." Everyone's mouths hung open, they all turned their heads to me. "Which is why free-for-all rules are allowed, not towards each other, only to Umbridge." with that, the screen turned off and the guards walked away, everyone ran to me and started beating on me.

This went on for 10 years, and when it was over, they fed me and gave me water, and then they dumped me, they didn't even repair my spine, I was in my office, "I'm going to get that bastard if it's the last thing I do!" I yelled to myself. "It will be the last thing you do." a deep voice said from behind me, I turned around, It was another animal, a fox that stood on two legs like that Krystal girl, but it had five tails. "He is extremely powerful, he has powers that strike fear in the hearts of his enemies, consider this your first, and last, fair, warning." It said and disappeared.


	13. Chapter 13 the rest of the 5th year

Bouked

After banishing Delores to the pit she came back, still no spine, she didn't give the punishment that she threatened, she was waiting for me to slip. I was walking down a hallway in the middle of the night in deep thought. "I need a place to train Harry." I thought, and a door appeared, I went and grabbed Harry. "Bouked, it's the middle of the night." he said. "Hey, this is payback for the mirror of erised." I said. We walked to the hallway, I asked the wall for a place to train and the door appeared. "It must be some kind of room of requirement." I stated.

Harry put the room to good use, he made it an underground training area, more like an actual DATDA class, and then Delores bust through the wall. I put my hands together in front of me and yelled. "Hainawa!" A yellow electric rope appeared around my hands and I threw it at her, she was caught, same as her army, I walked over and looked in her eyes, I saw voldemort. "You bitch, you're working for voldemort." I said as I grabbed her by the neck and lifted her up. "ZUN HAAL VIIK" I shouted, the "skin" on my arms flaked off, revealing black robotic arms with a trim of green LEDs. "I can choose from normal strength and superhuman strength, green means normal strength, red." I said turning to superhuman mode when I said red. "Red means superhuman, if I slightly increase my grip, POP, say goodbye to your head, but I won't do that, I'm gonna make you suffer first." I dropped her and pulled out Ripka. "Material shift, kyber!" Ripka glowed and was red hot, literally, I cut her arms and legs, she screamed, and then I slowly forced the sword into her chest, she was gone.

After that I reported everything to Dumbledore. I got a 152 house points which gave us the win.

Before the year was out we had to sneak into the ministry, which was easy, getting out was the hard part, we lost sirius, I did the three finger symbol of respect. In the end, Harry had Bellatrix in his sights, I could hear Voldemort telling Harry to kill her. I pulled out the super shotgun and blasted her, after all, she was the one to kill sirius. Voldemort attacked me, with glass shards, which I absorbed. "You're gonna have to do more than elemental spells to hurt me, you should know this from your spy in hogwarts." I shot a glass grenade at Voldemort, he dodged it, but it still hit his robes. It was time to try it, I pointed Ripka to the ground and did the soul chant. "Souls of the fallen, claw through the wall of the void, and lend me your power, Cyberdemon, balgar class!" I shouted, a giant demon with a left arm that was a cannon and an argent accumulator in it's chest, Voldemort was being overpowered, in fact he almost died, but I broke focus when the entire ministry walked in, the balgar demon I was controlling disappeared, and Voldemort fled.


	14. Chapter 14 Training harry

Bouked

Right before the 6th year, Dumbledore contacted me and told me Harry was to have two special training "classes." and I had to teach him to be a soul reaper, a packed year.

When we got to the school, I led Harry to the room of requirement and asked for a training area, we went in and I punched Harry and his soul was forced out, I cut the chain and paralyzed him. "I won't stop the paralyzation until you concentrate on finding your powers." I said, he struggled for an hour until his eyes glazed, he was in his world, he was learning, his spiritual pressure was slowly rising.

When he finally got his powers, we battled, he had to get used to using a sword instead of a wand. I taught him the basics, he reached bankai near christmas, his shikai was a pole with a razor like blade on each end of the pole that increased his magic, and his bankai was a set of two poles connected by a chain with arrow head shaped blades.

At the end of the year, Dumbledore was killed by Snape, I knew Dumbledore planned it. All hell will break lose next year.


	15. Chapter 15 the beginning of the end

Bouked

This was the last year, after this is when I get to go home. Harry was ready, we had to transport Harry in secret, I took the polyjuice potion and went on a broom with Krystal, unbeknownst to them, I was carrying the shiba spirit cannonball, just in case. Almost immediately we were ambushed, Snape must have told the real date, good, he has to stay alive as long as possible, after all, he is the owner of the elder wand. I knew the shield could handle a death curse, so when the ambush started, I activated it. Krystal didn't hold me, just the broom, but I thought nothing of it. We made it to the weasley's house.

Ron's mother ran out pointing her wand at me. "What is the nickname of Bouked's second in command!" She shouted. "The demon of Empire city." I replied. Others followed, Mad-eye was dead and George had lost his ear. I sent George to the medibay on my ship, the outside of an ear is a relatively easy fix.

Some time after, we had a wedding for one of the weasley's. On that day we were visited by the new minister of magic, he was to give us the things left by Dumbledore in his will, Ron got a deluminator, Hermione got a book with the symbol for the deathly hallows scrawled in the cover page, Harry got his first snitch, I remembered Dumbledore telling me what was inside, Harry was now in possession of two of the deathly hallows, the cloak and the stone. "And to Bouked, I leave two golden drac, draach-" "Drachmas?" I asked as he failed to pronounce the word for an ancient greek money, Dumbledore knows something I don't, and Ripka isn't telling me either, it may be a prophecy, in which case, I don't want to know, i've witnessed so many people who have accidentally killed themselves trying to prevent their deaths.

He handed me two gold coins, both emblazoned with the symbols of the gods. That night we got a message that the death eaters are coming, they attacked and we ran, we ran to so many parts of the nation, we even went to the ministry to retrieve something, we were caught and as we were running I turned around pulling a rpg out of my backpack and aimed for a statue that depicted muggles getting crushed by wizards.

When we got to Gringotts, we were approaching a waterfall, I wasn't going to take any chances so I bended the water, allowing us to continue. We went in and got the horcrux, four down three to go, Harry, the diadem, and the snake. We went back to Hogwarts through the room of requirement, a war was about to start, I left the choice to stay up to Krystal, she said she wanted to stay, my body filled with dread. To protect her, to protect them, I HAVE to fight like a demon.

Author's notes: The next few chapters will be dark, this is the final battle for the multiverse, Bouked knows who the man who's going to destroy the multiverse is, and he is ready, he just wanted to learn magic, no matter what happens, no matter how dark it gets, read to the end, where you will find a "shocking" twist


	16. Chapter 16 the battle for hogwarts prt1

Bouked

We drove the death eaters out of the castle and prepared, I beamed in a battalion of drone engineers to help me set up a fusion reactor and a Bravarium shield projector. Unlike common Bravarium shields, the projector creates a field or sphere around an object, the shield will protect the castle from people, destruction spells, and death spells. However, the shield can only stand for a short amount of time before the spells break it.

When the death eaters appeared on the horizon I went outside the shield and plunged Ripka's tip into the ground and close my eyes and began the chant, Ripka was saving power for something, I don't know what it was but I didn't care. "Souls of the fallen, claw through the wall of the void, and lend me your power, cyberdemon, baalgar class, arrancar, ninotora, soul reaper, kenpachi zaraki, monster, bertrand." I shouted, the demon I used earlier appeared, as well as a captain class soul reaper and an arrancar, and a giant maggot, they began to fight, we were winning, then Ripka yelled and broke my focus. "Bouked, don't use me anymore, i'm out of power, and i'm saving it up." Ripka said, I sheathed him and reached into my bag and pulled out the BFG9000 and a beacon for 10,000 drone soldiers. I shot some ammo and retreated, I bypassed the shield with a quick trip to hueco mundo.


	17. Chapter 17 the battle for hogwarts prt2

Bouked

In the castle me, harry, ron, hermione, and Krystal followed the trace of a piece of Voldemort's soul to the room of requirement. I destroyed the Horcruxes with ease, however, an engineer drone emitted a emergency broadcast. I flash-stepped, but it was too late, Malfoy destroyed the shield projector and the drones, he disapparated.

Harry had a vision and started to head to the shrieking shack, I stayed behind to hold back the hordes of death eaters, during the middle of the fight, Voldemort called back his troops. Harry returned with Snape's memories just as planned. I radioed in 50 drone snipers and got ready around the entrance courtyard and waited. When Harry came back all the others, including Krystal, gathered. I counted down in Harry's mind and we opened fire, Voldemort panicked and launched a killing curse. I jumped down, my powers went haywire, killing random death eaters, drones, and students. I did a knee slide next to her corpse with tears streaming, the only thing I could remember at the time was to show respect, I reached into my pocket and pulled out the Drachmas and put them over her eyelids. ZAP!

_ _ Author's notes: OK I feel like being a dick so you have to wait a week to see the truth.

\\_ッ_ /


	18. Chapter 18 the battle for Hogwarts prt3

Bouked

It wasn't possible, Krystal never had the conduit gene, nor did she have cybernetics. There was only one explanation. I slowly began to rise, in the middle of chaos, with a smile. Countless hell butterflies congregated on my back forming angelic wings, two swords appeared, one white, one black, heaven and hell, I was now an angel of death, and my job was to slay the death eaters and lay the good souls to rest.

When I came to my final stop, I destroyed Voldemort, denied his soul. Harry, Hermione, and Ron finally noticed "Krystal's" body. They were mortified, my wings then disappeared. I said the two words that would reveal the truth. "Disguise off." I said, and there, instead of Krystal there was a special disguise drone. "My tricky little vixen." I whispered under my breath. I looked to the stars, looking with the force, not finding her on my ship but in Ripka, the reason he was saving power. I brought her out. This explained why the drone never made contact, why Dumbledore gave me drachmas in his will, why my true enemy destroyed the multiverse.


	19. Chapter 19 the true enemy reveiled

The true enemy

I felt a familiar presence behind me. "Bouked, your not supposed to come back unless you killed the man who destroyed the multiverse." I said. "I know, I just wanted to tell you that I found a motive." He replied. "Ok, now g-" I began when he spoke. "You couldn't handle seeing her corpse, could you, Bouked." I was caught, oh well, all I want is to be with Krystal. "The truth is that she was alive, until you killed her when she came back to you, she found me, and helped me, by bringing Ripka, by giving me power when I need it, and giving her afterlife to help me. And I know you want me to kill you so that you can join her, but the Krystal you know is gone, forever."

No, it isn't true. It's not possible. That was my last thought.


	20. Chapter 20 the darkness contingency

Bouked

I began to die after killing the me from another dimension, so I called sr-13 and activated the darkness contingency, Krystal would be put in stasis (something she agreed to,) and the ship will wait in a long distance orbit around the sun at earth to fool human scientist into thinking that it is a 9th planet, so that when I turn 18 I will be brought home by ordis. All of this will be done in a dimension I would create that is exactly like the one I left years before, and special agents will tell of my adventures without using me, by making small changes. This used all my power, and my memory was lost until recently. And in this story, I used a cipher to hide my identity.


End file.
